


Distractions

by someman82



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Mercy can't handle the abs, Muscles, Pharmercy, abs, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Mercy always had this secret admiration for a nicely toned abdomen. As her relationship with Pharah grows, this becomes a bit of a problem.





	1. Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This work is more or less me exploring a headcanon I have. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A distraction was the last thing she needed today. The doctor was already preoccupied with mountains of paperwork that needed to be filled out, and the constant string of things that were ready to take her attention away wasn't helping. The beautiful scenery of Gibraltar seemed to be the worst offender with it's spectacular sunset visible outside her office window, it might as well have the words "stop working" written all over it.  
  
_Gah, enough of this nonsense, I have to get back to work!_  
  
What patient was she working on now? Oh right, Hanzo. The poor dude can't catch a break, he seems to get injuries on every mission. She just has to fill out everything; appointment time, lacerations, etc, etc...  
  
"Angela!" shouted a voice that suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I hope your day has been going well!"  
  
Great, another distraction. This time it was in the form of the resident justice-bringer, Fareeha Amari. She is a very good friend, though. They have known each other for a very long time, so she definitely gets a pass.  
  
"Yes, it has. I always enjoy peaceful days like this," replied the doctor.  
  
This elicited a smile from the taller woman. "Great to hear!" she said, stepping inside. "I was just in the gym earlier, perhaps you want to join me sometime?"  
  
Dr. Ziegler exhaled. "I don't know, my schedule is full for next week, maybe..." she managed to say, before noticing what Fareeha was wearing. It was a standard dark blue tank top, nothing too provocative, but the sweat produced from the aforementioned workout made the shirt stick to her. As a result, it was possible to see the very faint outline of her abs.  
  
"Angela? Are you ok?" she asked. "Your face is all red."  
  
"Oh no, it's n-nothing," the doctor responded. Except that was a blatant lie, of course. She's had this little... _kink_  for a while now, it had this strange name. It was _alvinolagnia_ , or something like that. It meant that the very thought of a nicely toned midsection was enough to get her mind racing, more or less. But she can't let this minor peek at her teammate's undoubtedly gorgeous torso get the best of her, she has important work to do!  
  
"You haven't been working all day, have you?" asked the concerned Egyptian. "I think you should get some rest."  
  
"No, no, I have to f-finish this paperwork or else W-Winston will be upset," she replied, making an attempt to hold eye contact.  
  
Fareeha pressed her lips together. "All right, suit yourself," she said, as she turned to leave. Once she was out of sight, Angela slouched over her desk, exhaling heavily. Now, she was actually going to finish this stuff. As she faced the bright screen loaded with Hanzo's patient data, her imagination decided to have some fun guessing _exactly_  how Fareeha's abdomen looks.  
  
  
  
It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Snacks

The snacks in the break room are not the most healthy, but that didn't stop Angela from eating multiple bars of the sugary treats. After all, the team was stationed in her home country of Switzerland, and very rarely did she get to eat the same snacks of her childhood. It was weeks since their last operation, and business around the base was slower than usual. But hey, more time to read, and more time to spend with friends. Especially Fareeha. She's pretty cool.  
  
"You should probably slow down your eating, those bars are going to ruin your figure."  
  
"I can eat what I want," Angela replied. "I'm the doctor."  
  
"I suppose so," said Fareeha with a chuckle, "but I'm sure you will still look beautiful anyway."  
  
"Th-thanks," mumbled the doctor, gazing at the other woman's eyes. She really does have such amazing eyes, especially with that tattoo.  
  
Fareeha smirked, before leaning back. "It's a bit boring these days. Sometimes I wish there would be a surprise attack or riot somewhere, just so we could have some action for once."  
  
"Oh please, I need all of the break time I can get," replied the doctor. "Medical support is hard work."  
  
The soldier pressed her lips together. "I suppose you're right. I would just like something to do, though," she said, before yawning. This caused Angela to instinctively look up from her novel. Yawning usually meant stretching, and stretching usually meant...  
  
_Ach du meine Güte!_  
  
As Fareeha stretched, the hem of her sweater began to ride up, and it revealed a sliver of toned brown flesh at her waist. Anxiety shot up Angela's spine, and she felt beads of sweat line her forehead. It was only a few centimeters of exposed skin, but that was enough to make her _very_ nervous. It even showed the faint hairs that grew in a vertical line under her half-obscured belly button. Angela had immense difficulty in averting her eyes.  
  
"Hey, that reminds me," she said, while loosening her stretch. "Are you able to come with me to the gym sometime?"  
  
Angela quickly looked down at the book she was reading, and attempted to cover her reddening face with it. "Uh, w-what was that again?" she asked.  
  
Fareeha raised her eyebrow. "I asked if you were able to visit the gym with me this week. Are you?"  
  
"Oh, r-right. Well, I think I w-would be able to do it... uh, Th-Thursday," she answered, desperately trying not to think about how absolutely tempting it is to just run her finger against that breathtaking shard of midriff. It was hard.  
  
"Sounds great, hope you have good form!" Fareeha teased.  
  
It was only when Fareeha stood that Angela gained the courage to look up. Her eyes widened once again as she realized that the hem of Fareeha's sweater did not completely retract, and part of her lower waist was still in clear view.  
  
_She's going to walk around the entire base showing that off?!_  
  
"I should get going, my mother is expecting me for tea," said the rocket expert, while making her way towards the door. "See you on Thursday."  
  
"Y-yeah, s-see you later," Angela replied. Once Fareeha finally left, the doctor let out a deep breath, and began to read her story once more. Well, tried to, as the thought just of how _good_  it would feel to run her tongue against the smoothness of Fareeha's neck down to her navel, then to kiss and worship and even _bite_ each row of her gorgeous abs until she was begging for _Mercy_... well, it got in the way of things, so to speak.  
  
Angela closed her book, and a shower of guilt washed over her. She really shouldn't be thinking such things, especially of a close friend. How would Fareeha react if she ever found out about her... _kink_? No, no, it was a _fetish_ , no point in lying to herself. She had this creepy _fetish_ and was being  _perverted_  to a _friend_. It was... _wrong_.  
  
Sighing, the doctor got up from her chair. Perhaps if she reorganized her desk, it would help take her mind off of things. As she made her way to her office, she glanced out a nearby window. It was raining, of course.  
  
  
  
It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Gym

It wasn't long before Thursday became Angela's favorite day of the week. Going to the gym not only had positive health benefits, but it was also a great way to bond with her closest friend, Fareeha. Despite her serious and authoritative demeanor on the battlefield, she is truly caring, helpful, and quite lovely to be around. It also helps seeing such a delightful face look down at her while bench pressing, but that's supposed to be a secret.  
  
Even if the doctor did go a bit red in the face whenever abdominal workouts were ever mentioned...  
  
_...she has such a way of saying it, how it rolls off her tongue, mein Gott..._  
  
...it was safe to say that nothing could go wrong with Thursday. In fact, the cold February weather of Switzerland meant that she never wore anything too revealing, keeping distractions down to a minimum.  
  
...  
  
Except that was 3 months ago. It is now May, and they were recently assigned to a base New Mexico. It was Thursday when they arrived.  
  
"I must admit, while it is interesting that we get to travel the world so often, it gets tiring after a while," said Fareeha, reaching for the door's handle.  
  
"Oh, I completely understand," replied Angela, adjusting the gym bag on her shoulder. "Such is the life we live, though."  
  
The trained military professional seemed to have a bit of trouble with opening the door. "I do admit, I like it a bit better here. Must be the warmer climate, it reminds me of home."  
  
As the door opened, the base's lower budget became apparent immediately. The hot sun came through the moderately smudged windows, filling the gym with a thick humidity, and the heat caused a bizarre odor to seep from the aged floor. Several barbells had a thin layer of rust on each end, while other weights had cracks in them. Even the water cooler had a bit of an antique quality.  
  
"At least it's something, no?" she said to the medical doctor. "I'm sure it's... safe enough."  
  
Angela put the bag down on what was probably the least disgusting part of the floor, and looked around the room with a half-scowl.  
  
"We don't have to stay here for very long, if you don't want to," she said to Angela. "There may be a much cleaner gym somewhere near the base, we could look for one."  
  
The doctor took a deep breath. "No, this will be fine. It's not a big deal."  
  
Fareeha shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, as she began to remove her tank top.  
  
And at that moment, time slowed. Angela's eyes widened, and the skin from her cheeks to her ears flushed a brilliant rose. The theme to "2001: A Space Odyssey" seemed to be performed loudly within the room. Someone get Stanley Kubrick on the phone, she just discovered THE DAWN OF ABS.  
  
The quivering of her hands increased as Fareeha's stomach became more exposed, each row of those glorious muscles were revealed in such a way that kept Angela speechless. Perhaps it was how the light reflected off her sweat, or maybe it was how her stomach was made taut by her arms moving up, or possibly it was even the faded scar present on her side. Whatever the reason, the whole scene present in front of Angela was so... attractive.  
  
Eventually, she pulled the garment over her head, and through that wonderful set of hair. The only thing she was wearing on her upper body was a sports bra, and her entire abdomen was in full view. The muscular woman tossed the tank top over towards the gym bag without much thought. "So, shall we get started?" she asked. Angela was too busy having her mouth agape to form an answer.  
  
  
  
It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Assignment

"Sorry for the short notice," explained the hairy scientist, "this was all very last minute. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."  
  
The doctor giggled. "Oh Winston, you don't have to worry about that," she said. "We haven't had an actual mission in weeks, everything seems to be resolved before we even arrive. I have no urgent business."  
  
Winston loosened upon hearing this. "In that case, perhaps you'll have something to do for a change. Please, sit down," he said. Angela sat on the semi-uncomfortable chair across his desk while he made an attempt to straighten up a mess of papers. "As I'm sure you are aware, Overwatch isn't exactly legal, in any sense of the word. As a result, there hasn't been any strict medical regulations."  
  
"I can promise you that none of my work can be deemed illegal, Winston."  
  
"I'm very aware of that, your work here has been flawless," he explained. "I'm referring to things such as routine check-ups and exams. Since you are the only qualified medical professional we have, and how there seems to be a new assignment every day, I understand why there hasn't been much time for such things. But now, there is a bit of sudden peace in the world." he said, as he took some papers and put them into a stack. "I've been speaking with Commander Morrison, and we both agree that it would be best to make use of this time by having you perform a full physical exam on each of our agents."  
  
"You want me to examine every single agent?" she asked.  
  
"Well, not _every_ single one, just the humans," he explained, while putting the stack of papers into a clipboard. "I'm 100% sure everyone is healthy, but it would be nice to know for sure. Think of it this way, doing so would make Overwatch a tiny bit more lawful."  
  
Angela rubbed her chin. "I suppose so, it's not like I have much else to do anyway."  
  
"I recommend you start as soon as possible, who knows when we'll be needed again?" he said, handing the clipboard over to her.  
  
She casually flipped through the pages, most of it was unfilled exam records. "Don't worry about that, this shouldn't take too long." Of course it wouldn't take long, she's the doctor after all.  
  
"I hope so, trouble always seems to appear whenever we slack off," he said. "Anyway, just put the papers on my desk after you finished filling them out."  
  
He spun around in his chair, grabbed an open jar of peanut butter off of his desk, and started dipping his fingers into the paste. Angela cleared her throat, causing Winston to look up with slight surprise.  
  
"Oh... uh, you're dismissed."  
  
"Danke." she said, getting up from her chair.

* * *

  
  
As she walked through the hallways of the base, Angela mindlessly peered down at the clipboard in her hands. The front page was a list of each human agent, listed alphabetically by surname. She scanned the list without much thought, but then her eyes jumped back to the first two entries:  
  
**AMARI, ANA  
** **AMARI, FAREEHA**  
  
After a few seconds of consideration, a sudden realization hit her like a reckless driver. She was going to perform an examination on Fareeha. In fact, she was going to perform an _abdominal_ examination on Fareeha.  
  
Angela stopped dead in her tracks, but was able to collect herself after a few seconds. There was no way she was going to let any sexual tension get in the way, that would be immoral! She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She could do this.  
  
  
  
She's the doctor after all.


	5. Examination

Angela worked with omnic-like performance when it came to medical exams. Maybe there was a bit of small talk here and there, but she would complete each test without much delay. Seeing so many agents partially nude didn't faze her, either. It was simply part of the procedure, and there was absolutely nothing that would get in the way of her services. She's the doctor after all.  
  
...That is how she works most of the time, though.  
  
"I must say, you are looking extra delightful today, Angela," said her patient, while sitting on the examination table. The doctor smiled in response.  
  
"I can say the same for you, Fareeha," said the doctor, scribbling on her clipboard. So far, Fareeha seems to be in perfectly good shape. Her vitals are normal, she has a regular heartbeat, and no signs of lung disease. However, there were still a few more tests that needed to be completed.  
  
"So, what's next?"  
  
Angela smirked. "I didn't know you were so impatient."  
  
"Well, I'm your patient now, aren't I?" said Fareeha, with a grin.  
  
"Come on, that is _not_ funny!" said the doctor, laughing regardless. However, as she looked over the records, her smile began to falter.  
  
"Anyway, what are you actually going to do next?" asked her patient. Angela slowly looked up from the papers, her blood pressure rising at an escalating rate.  
  
There were a few seconds of lingering. "...Next is the a-abdominal exam," she answered, her cheeks beginning to flush slightly.  
  
"Right, so what do I have to do?" asked Fareeha.  
  
"...Uh, l-lay down and p-pull up your sh-shirt," ordered the doctor, the command filling her with guilt. There was no turning back now. Her patient began to strip, revealing that glorious abdomen. Once Fareeha's torso was in full view, adrenaline surged through Angela. It seemed that her muscled stomach was much more attractive here than in that smelly gym, and she could barely keep her gloved hands steady.  
  
_Here goes nothing._  
  
The doctor nervously moved towards her bare-chested patient, her knees weak, and arms heavy. It took a short while to remember the procedure: first, she had to determine the liver size. It was in the right upper quadrant, just peeking out from behind the ribcage. Simple enough, she's done it many times before. But as she looked down, directly at her patient's well sculpted abdomen, the tiny bit of courage she still had flew out the window. She used her quivering hand to lightly touch the area where the liver would be, but doing so caused her patient to give a small laugh and draw in her stomach a bit.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention," said her patient with mirth, "could you be careful? I'm a bit ticklish there."  
  
She's _ticklish_  there. That means she's _sensitive_  there too, for things such as licking, and pinching, and biting, and scratching...  
  
_Don't think about it, don't think about it...  
  
_ "I'll k-keep that in mind," replied the doctor.  
  
Once again, she placed her hand near the bottom of Fareeha's ribcage, trying to ignore the newly formed goosebumps on her patient's torso. What she couldn't ignore, however, was just how _soft_  Fareeha's skin is. And as the doctor pressed down, trying to locate that damn liver, it was impossible to disregard just how _firm_  her patient's muscles were. The two opposite qualities seemed to go together like vanilla and chocolate, and it only made Angela's heart pump even faster.  
  
_Don't think about it! Verdammt! Just stop thinking about it!_  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Angela?" asked her patient. "You've been feeling around for quite a while now."  
  
In response, the doctor quickly removed her hands. How long had it been? "Oh, n-nothing's wrong. J-just w-wanted to make s-sure, that's all," she said, pulling out her clipboard. It wasn't entirely wrong to assume Fareeha had a healthy liver, right? After she scribbled down the bogus results, she looked up to see her patient, who was gazing back at her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Angela, your face is all red again! Is there something you're not telling me?" she questioned.  
  
"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about," the doctor managed to stammer out. Her patient continued to look at her with bewilderment, scanning her burning face to find an answer. After a few moments, Fareeha let out a little chuckle.  
  
"I think I know what's going on."  
  
Angela was speechless. Fareeha rested her chin on her hands, a smug look plastered over her face.  
  
"You like my abs, don't you?"  
  
The doctor's brain seemed to be unable to form a response. Her patient chuckled once more.  
  
"Come on, don't think I didn't notice. I always thought something was going on, you stealing glances while we were at the gym," she explained. "However, I never thought you would get _this_ nervous." As she giggled again, Angela anxiously sat down and avoided eye contact.  
  
"So, am I right?" her patient asked. Filled completely shame, the doctor mumbled an apology. "What was that? Speak up."  
  
"I'm... I'm s-sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Fareeha asked.  
  
"Th-that I'm s-such a creepy pervert... a-and that I kept s-staring, even though it's _wrong_ , and... a-and..." A hint of tears were beginning to form at her eyes.  
  
"Angela," Fareeha said. "Angela, please. I'm not trying to insult you."  
  
The doctor finally looked up at her patient. "R-really?"  
  
Fareeha laughed quietly to herself once again. "Of course, why would I ever want to be rude to you?" she said. "Besides, I think it's kinda cute."  
  
"C-cute!?" Angela stammered, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Of course I think it's cute! The way your pretty face always lights up, it really makes me appreciate the work I put into exercising," she explained.  
  
The doctor was speechless again, and her patient rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't be teasing you," she said. "You're really sweet, Angela, there's no need for you to be this anxious around me."  
  
"Thank y-you." the doctor replied, loosening up a bit. "...I think you're sweet, too."  
  
Fareeha beamed a smile at her. "Now, now, I think we still have some unfinished business, no?" she said. "We can finish this conversation later, maybe you can join me for dinner?"  
  
"Y-yes, that sounds wonderful," Angela answered, her flush returning somewhat. When she continued the examination, her medical proficiency was restored as well. The abdominal exam was easy, and she completed it without much hesitation. Once again, it felt like that she indeed spent several years of her life toiling in medical school. It felt like she was the doctor again.  
  
After the two parted ways (Fareeha was perfectly healthy, no surprise there), Angela sat in her office, and counted the minutes before her little "meeting" with Fareeha. It was only a few hours away, but it seemed to be years before they would see each other again.  
  
  
  
It was going to be a very long night.


	6. Epilogue

Angela snuggled up against her lover as the clock read 21:23. The night was still young, but that wouldn't prevent Fareeha from sticking to her military sleeping schedule. However, it wasn't a major issue. It was cold at their new base in Yellowknife, and the couple just needed some time to warm up.  
  
At comfortable times like this, the doctor's mind seemed to frequently recall past memories. Specifically, embarrassing ones. The thought of how she used to handle herself around Fareeha prompted a shudder, but that was behind her now. What was important is that they were finally together.  
  
"Habibti," whimpered Fareeha, "my tummy is cold. Would you warm it up for me?"  
  
It was also important that she was so accepting of Angela's... _desires_.  
  
The doctor giggled. "Anything for you, mein Liebling." she said softly, before slowly bringing her head under the covers. As she lifted her lover's pajama shirt, she came face to face with what teased her for so long. Fareeha's smooth skin covered her toned muscles as if it were a wrapped gift, and Angela couldn't help but grin. For the longest time, this was the elusive object of her desire, but now, it was her pillow. The Swiss doctor gave a soft kiss on Fareeha's navel, before resting her head on the surprisingly cozy six-pack.  
  
"Fareeha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
She chuckled. "Of course."  
  
Angela smiled. "Just wanted to remind you."  
  
  
  
The night was fairly short.


End file.
